fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Fae
Fae (translated Fa in the Japanese versions) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi. She is a dragon-child from the hidden Manakete village of Arcadia. True to her appearance, she is childish and naive despite that she is several centuries old. She always speaks in third person. In her support with Elphin, Fae reveals that her name is very long and humans can only hear the "Fae" part of it. Story Rekka no Ken Fae can be found in the house on Chapter 22 of Eliwood's story on Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, making a brief cameo (her name is mentioned only if Hawkeye enters the house.) If Hawkeye enters the house, Fae will keep teasing him about his habit of saying 'Is that so?' Fuin no Tsurugi When Roy first arrives in the hidden village, Fae wants to go with them but is forbidden to do so. Despite the guardians of Nabata watching over her, first Hawkeye, then his daughter Igrene, Fae sneaks out and is captured by Bern. She is saved by Roy later on and fights with the army using her Divinestone. In-Game In addition to her normal stats, her Divine Stone starting weapon provides passive bonuses to her base attributes. Initial Stats *'Starting Class:' Manakete *'Affinity:' Light *'Level:' 1 *'HP:' 16 *'Strength/Magic:' 2 *'Skill:' 2 *'Speed:' 3 *'Luck:' 7 *'Defence:' 2 *'Resistance:' 6 *'Constitution:' 1 *'Movement:' 5 Growth Rates *'HP:' 130% *'Strength/Magic:' 90% *'Skill:' 85% *'Speed:' 65% *'Luck:' 150% *'Defence:' 30% *'Resistance:' 50% Dragonstone Bonuses *'Strength/Magic:' 12 *'Skill:' 12 *'Defense:' 15 *'Resistance:' 20 Overall Fae is an extremely powerful unit, and becomes significantly more so every time she levels up. However, her weapon only has 30 uses, and without cheats or exploits, cannot be replaced. She excels offensively, and fares well defensively, her only true weakness being her speed. Given that much of her capability comes from her stone, and for the same reason has limited use, she is effective at filling in gaps on chapters that allow more characters than usual. Her survival is required to obtain the best ending, and she is forced to fight in the final chapters, so it is recommended to level her up a few times before that point. This isn't as hard as it sounds thankfully as she gains 100 experience almost every time she defeats a unit. While she may be fragile, she can do significant damage to enemies of any level. Quotes Ending Fae - Divine Dragon After returning to Nabata, Fae was never heard of again. Many historians today voice their skepticism whether she really existed at all… Etymology "Fae" is variant of the name "Fay" Derived from Middle English faie meaning "fairy". It appears in Geoffrey of Monmouth's Arthurian legends in the name of Morgan le Fay. It has been used as a given name since the 19th century. In some cases it may be used as a short form of FAITH. Finally, "fey" means magical, fairylike, strange and/or otherworldly. Notes *While Fae can only attack using a Divine Stone with only 30 uses, it is possible to steal a Fire Dragonstone with infinite uses in Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi for Fae to use. This can be done in either Chapter 22 or 23 by having a Thief run up to an enemy Manakete and have the thief get berserked by an enemy spellcaster (although this can be very dangerous for the thief). Should the thief choose to steal from the Manakete, s/he will end up stealing a Fire Dragonstone, something that a normal thief not berserked would not able to do. Keep in mind that this may mess up the battle animation for Fae and may crash your Game Boy Advance/emulator. Category:Playable characters Category:Manakete Category:Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi characters